


my brother, my brother, and me

by wollfgang



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Gen, God is Dead, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, Siblings, Sort Of, Tumblr: luciferprompts, sort of a blend of tv lucifer and comic lucifer, there's some nods to the comics in this, this is wildly unedited so i apologize ahead of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: When Michael and Gabriel arrive at the precinct, it can't mean anything good





	my brother, my brother, and me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lucifer's triplet brothers Michael and Gabriel stride into the precinct and announce that their father is dead and they have to decide what to do with his throne! (hints at the comicverse where these three are the first and most powerful of the angels and still treat each other respectfully)
> 
> While they aren't quite _respectful_ i think this fills the rest of the prompt pretty well

Dan walks up to a cluster of his fellow cops, all gathered around and whispering. “What's going on?” he asks, curious. 

“Lucifer came in looking like that,” Officer Diaz replies, gesturing towards the man in question. 

It's definitely Lucifer's profile, hawkish nose, strong jaw, but the hair is about a foot too long, pulled back into a bun, and it looks like he had a very unfortunate encounter with plaid. Dan can't help but laugh. 

He strides over. “Dude, what the _hell_ are you wearing?”

The man turns and Dan halts. Despite the resemblance - it's not Lucifer. A sudden chill goes down his spine. The man smiles widely and offers his hand, which Dan takes automatically. 

“You must be the douche, right? I'm Gabriel. Nice to meet you.”

“You too...?” Dan replies, very confused. 

“You'll unhand him now.” The voice comes from over his shoulder and Dan cranes to look up at actual Lucifer, impeccably dressed and more furious than Dan has ever seen him. “And if you lay another finger on any of the humans, I _will_ kill you,” Lucifer says in the scariest, calmest tone Dan has heard in all his years on the force. “And that goes double for you, Michael.”

And holy shit, Dan did not even see the other Lucifer look-alike in the shadow, eerily blond and blue eyed. Michael just looks at Lucifer coldly, but Gabriel puts his hands up placatingly. 

“Hey, no worries, brother. We aren't here to cause any trouble.” 

“You've already caused trouble, you bumbling oaf, by your very presence. Why come here? I _work_ here.”

Gabriel glances back at Michael briefly. “We thought it would be better than arriving at Lux. More...neutral ground.”

“You thought wrong.” Lucifer glares at them both. “And whatever it is you want it isn’t going to happen, so you can fuck off.”

Gabriel steps forward. “We don’t want anything from you Lucifer, we just want to talk.”

“Likely story.” He eyes them warily. “Either way, I don’t want to hear it. You can leave the way you -”

Michael cuts in. “Father is _dead_ , Lucifer.”

Silence follows Michael’s proclamation. The blood drains from Lucifer's face. “What? But that's - that's impossible.”

Gabriel presses his lips together. “Not how I wanted to break the news, but sure, that works.”

“How could this have happened?” Lucifer demands. 

“Why don't _you_ tell us, brother?” Michael asks, a slight sneer marring his face. 

Shock bursts across Lucifer's face. “You think I had something to do with it?” He barks a harsh laugh. “That's ridiculous. Why would I kill Father?”

Michael snorts. “Ask any child who wants to kill God and they'd say the Devil.” His mouth turns cruel. “After all, you didn't hesitate to slaughter our brother, Uriel.”

Lucifer _growls,_ and the precinct walls rattle.

“Michael,” Gabriel warns. 

But Michael ignores him. “You held the flaming sword, the most powerful weapon created. Your wings have been returned to you, giving you access to the Silver City. We all know the grudge you bear, brother.”

“I don't _lie_ , Michael, unlike the rest of you feathered pricks, so you can believe me when I say _I didn't kill Father_.”

“Hey, hey, easy. We didn't come here to accuse you,” Gabriel says, glaring at Michael. “We know you didn’t do it, Lucifer. Honest, we just came here to talk. If you can’t be civil, Michael, you will be excluded from the proceedings.”

“Fine.” 

Dan feels incredibly out of his depth and wildly frightened, but he carefully touches Lucifer's arm to get his attention. “You guys can have a conference room, if you want.” 

Lucifer looks surprised to see Dan still standing there, but nods. “Thank you, Daniel,” he says quietly. 

“Sure. Uh, right this way.” 

Dan leads Lucifer and his brothers to the room and opens the door letting them pass by. “Uh, call if you need anything?” Dan says out of politeness. 

“Thank you, Daniel. We will be fine.”

“Right.” Dan nods, closes the door and scampers.

*

“So what's this all about? Or have you simply come to give me the good news?” Lucifer jabs.

Michael grinds his teeth audibly and Gabriel puts a gentle hand on his brother's arm in an attempt to calm him. 

“Lucifer, that was unkind.” 

Lucifer takes a seat and avoids their eyes. “Yes, you're right. My apologies.”

Gabriel's eyebrows skyrocket at Lucifer's words and even Michael seems surprised. An awkward silence fills the space between them. 

“Yes, well. Let's get down to business, shall we?” Gabriel says, taking a seat himself. 

“We have to decide what is to be done with the ruling of Father’s domain,” Michael starts. 

“You mean...the whole universe?” Lucifer says, a bit sarcastically. 

“Yes,” Michael replies, stone faced. “I, naturally, will assume the mantle over the Silver City and the Heavenly Realms.”

“And what? I’m supposed to go back downstairs and resume my throne as well, then?” Lucifer hands clench into fists. “Have the two of you come to enforce dear old Dad’s plan? The dirtbag is dead, but that doesn’t make any difference, does it? Well, I’m not going. I’d rather _die_ , and if fighting the two of you is how I go out, so be it, because I won’t be forced back.”

“Hell needs someone to look after it, Lucifer.” Michael says with disapproval. 

“No, it _doesn't_ ,” Lucifer snaps. “So this is how it is to be? A unilateral rehashing of Dad’s decisions?”

Gabriel pinches the bridge of his nose. “No, you idiot, we’re _trying_ to give you Earth.” 

Lucifer blinks. “I’m sorry?”

“Look,” Gabriel says, spreading his hands. “You said it yourself, Hell runs on automatic these days, there’s not much point keeping an angel there on staff full-time. Plus, you like Earth, right? You’ve spent more time here than anyone else has. You care about the humans.”

“Some of them,” Lucifer corrects, looking at Gabriel suspiciously.

Michael leans forward. “Even so, you like them. You’re much like our Father in that way.” He seems to mean it as a compliment even though Lucifer takes it as an insult.

“Ta, Michael,” he retorts.

Michael rolls his eyes.

“Father was always fairly hands off when it came to the humans, but you could always take more of an interest, brother,” Gabriel carefully suggests. 

Lucifer ponders on that. “Perhaps.”

“Regardless, we have no intention of dragging you back to Hell,” Michael says, “I’ve got enough on my plate trying to manage our host of siblings, frankly I don’t have the energy to deal with you.”

Lucifer grins. 

“So Lucifer gets Earth and the Physical Realm,” Gabriel concludes. “And I’ll take the Infernal.”

“So you’ll just pop down to Hell and monitor it?” Lucifer seems dubious.

“I don’t like the place anymore than you do, Luci, but I don’t mind flying down now and then and checking on things. Pick a trustworthy demon you like to manage things on the ground.”

Lucifer snorts, but it’s amused. “No demon is trustworthy.” Then at his brother’s look. “Mazikeen would do the job admirably. If not her, I can think of a few others.”

“Right, good. So it’s settled then?” Gabriel says, a little too relieved. “Michael takes care of the Silver City, Lucifer keeps an eye on Earth, and I’ll keep tabs on Hell. Is everyone satisfied?” 

“Not in the least.” Michael folds his arms.

Lucifer grins with too many teeth. “Then it’s a good thing no one is looking to please you.”

“I’d nearly forgotten how sharp your wit is, brother.” Michael almost looks humored. 

Lucifer hums, but for once doesn't rise to the bait, his eyes tracking someone through the glass walls. 

Gabriel and Michael both turn to look and see Chloe striding across the precinct. 

“Is that the woman?” Michael asks. “The one you -”

“Alright, that's enough.” Lucifer stands and buttons his jacket. “Have you any further business concerning me?”

“No, that was all,” Gabriel replies, but looks oddly sad about being rushed out. 

Lucifer practically herds them from the conference room and nearly has them ushered to the front doors when he comes to a screeching halt at the Detective’s voice. 

“Lucifer!” she calls and catches up to him. Then she spots all three of them and stares, wide eyed. “Um. Hello,” she says slowly. Then she directs her look to Lucifer. “You're a _triplet?”_

“Right, my brothers Michael and Gabriel who were _just leaving_.”

Michael nods. “Of course. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Chloe Decker, however brief.” He fixes his gaze on Lucifer. “I am glad to see you looking so well, Lucifer. This place suits you.”

Then Michael unfurls his wings, huge and golden. Chloe gasps sharply. The precinct comes to abrupt standstill, eyes staring. He gives them a mighty flap and vanishes in a gust of wind. 

“That melodramatic, bloody _arsehole_ ,” Lucifer hisses. 

Gabriel looks apologetic. “I'm so sorry, Lucifer. I'm sure he didn't realize, the last time he was on earth everyone believed. A little feather flashing was nothing.” 

Lucifer presses the palm of his hand against his eye socket. “Please, just go.” 

“Right. Um. Should I go outside...?” Gabriel asks. 

“Cat’s out of the bag now, brother. Might as well just -” Lucifer makes a swirly gesture in the air. 

“Right. Of course.” Gabriel shakes out his own wings, dark and glory bronze, and is gone in the blink of an eye and the sound of rustling papers. 

“Did... Did that really just happen?” Chloe asks, looking a bit pale. 

“Afraid so.” 

She turns to him. “And that means you're... You're really...”

“The Devil? Yes, I am.” He shoves his hands in his pockets. “Would you like me to go?”

“What? No! Why?” she says quickly. 

“Because you've just realized I've been telling the truth the whole time?”

“Okay, I'm definitely going to take some time to process everything. But...”

“But?” he prompts, still looking terribly frightened. 

“But we have a case,” she says, “And you're my partner. Right?”

A grin breaks across Lucifer's face. “Right.” 

Chloe smiles back. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i don't know what that was either, but hopefully you enjoyed it


End file.
